Tori Kyzar
Tori Kyzar was a female Star Warrior who served during the Rise of the Empire era up until her death in 2,453 GSY. Tori is the daughter of Stephen and Tessa Kyzar, and is later the wife of Kirby and the mother of Tay and Krista. Biography Early Life Training Tori was able to learn the ways of the Order faster than any beginners at the time. Within the five years of her training, she was able to master the arts of Fire, Water, and Earth. Seeing that she was more than a regular beginner, Advar Tark took her to the Star Warrior Council to discus the matter of her first mission. By the age of 13, Tori was promoted to the rank of Knight and partook in many A Class Missions. After completing her missions, the Council decided to send her out to Pop Star to be stationed under the leadership of Meta Knight. Ruffian War "Uh... Hi! My..My name is Tori." *Tori speaking to Kirby for the first time. In 2,485 GSY, Tori was moved to be stationed in Pop Star. There, she will be put in Star Warrior Group 4 under the command of Meta Knight. Upon arriving in Pop Star, a Star Warrior named Kirby greeted her. Stunned by his charming looks, she was unable to properly speak. However, she was able to free herself to speak to Meta Knight. When meeting with Meta Knight, she learned of her role in the current war. Because she is fluent with the arts of medicine , she was tasked to stay at command to nurse the injured. Although she wanted to be around Kirby, she noticed he showed no attraction to her. Reluctantly, she gave up on him. In 2,484 GSY, she started preparing for her first mission with Group 4. The group was tasked to go to Barrowhaven to aid the Star Warriors fighting there. Night before they were launched, Tori was invited to dinner by Kirby. Shyly, she accepted. She started to grow feelings for Kirby again and tries to hide it, although she knows Kirby can see her blushing. The night ended with Kirby escorting Tori back to her room, saying nothing but goodnight. Battle of Barrowhaven Upon reaching Barrowhaven, the group immediately saw the damage the Ruffians have done. Battle of Aqua Star Battle of Pop Star Second Battle of Barrowhaven End of the Ruffian War Second Warrior Fall Fall of the Order Fall of the Order Death of Hydro Battle of Super Star Battle of Pop Star Confronting Luxi Battle of Floria Hunt for the Knight Plans Political Chaos Ripple Star Massacre Battle of Ripple Star Ribbons Death The Twilight Return to Pop Star Second Battle of Pop Star Knight Invasion Jaxen Battle of Vendaxa Battle of Slump Battle of Krazen Jaxen's Death Star Warrior Massacre Star Warrior Exile Meeting on Triplate Invasion of Sheri Exile to Kortak V Kirby and Tori's Marriage Krista and Tay Meeting on Kortak V Hunt for Luxi Luxi's Defeat Hunt for Xanatos Xanatos and Kirby End of the Purge Start of a New Order Master of the Order Establishment of the Dragon Knights New Brotherhood of Darkness War Battle of Super Star Battle of Grandel Battle of Drogo Battle of Hok Venn War Battle of Rock Star Battle of Venn Battle of Pop Star Battle of Kus'ma Battle of Rayno Battle of Desxt Battle of Bestine Battle of Harlock Second Battle of Venn Second Battle of Pop Star Second Battle of Bestine Death Legacy Category:Character Category:Star Warrior